heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bard
The Bard is the support class. He/she/it specializes in providing Health regeneration, damage, defense, and attack speed Buffs as their skills. They can increase/decrease prices for items in the shop in your favor, +3% per level up. The Bard is the only class that can heal other party members while still being able to attack an enemy. Characterized by a scimitar or dagger the Bard is a decisive and useful hero in the hands of high skill players. Skill Tree Tier 1 *Great Song of Four Heroes 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Song of Four Heroes) - Enable Song of Four Heroes to increase the maximum HP of party members by 5% (3% per rank) *Song of Four Heroes 1/1 (Active) - Party members in range regenerate (3 + character level / 2) HP per second for 15 seconds. *Heroic Spirit 4/4 (Passive) - Increase your hit rating, damage and defense by 5% when your HP is under 30% (4% per rank) Tier 2 *Barbarian's Battle Song 1/1 (Active) - Increase damage and attack speed of party members within range by 10% for 15 seconds *Great Battle Song 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Barbarian's Battle Song) - Increase the damage and attack speed of Barbarian Battle Song by 5% (3% per rank) *Training 3/3 (Passive) - Reap the rewards of being a combat veteran: +1 defense, +5% hit rating (1 defense and 5% hit rating per rank) Tier 3 *Daggers Proficiency 5/5 (Passive) - Increase dagger damage and hit rating by 4% (5% per rank) *Scimitars Proficiency 5/5 (Passive) - Increase scimitar damage and hit rating by 4% (5% per rank) *Clubs Proficiency 5/5 (Passive) - Increase club damage and hit rating by 4% (5% per rank) Tier 4 *Reputation 4/4 (Passive) - Increase or reduce price by 3% in your favor making transactions (5% per rank) *Great Iron Song 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Iron Song) - Add HP regeneration to Iron Song, equal to 5% of the effect of Song of Four Heroes (7% per rank) *Iron Song 1/1 (Active) - Increase damage resistance of party members within an area by (3 + character level / 3) for 14 seconds. Tier 5 *Echo 3/3 (Passive) - Increase the duration of all songs by 8% (8% per rank) *Inspiring Muse 5/5 (Passive) - Reduce the cooldown of all songs by 1 second (1 second per rank) Tier 6 *Lightning Reflexes 3/3 (Passive) - Improve your odds with a 3% chance to dodge any damage. *Motivate 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Iron Song) - Remove 1 control-impairing effect. Tier 7 *Restoration Song 1/1 (Active) - Instantly complete skill cooldowns for all party members. *Dazzling Song 1/1 (Active) - Enemies within range will be immobilized for 6 seconds. Tier 8 *Battle Hymn 4/4 (Passive) - Increase caster's movement speed by 5% and other heroes' movement speed by 3% *Lullaby 4/4 (Passive) - Put all enemies in range to sleep for 3 seconds. Stats *Starting HP: 30 *HP gain per level: 8 *HP at level 31: 270 *HP at level 41: 350 *Base Defense: 3 Trivia The Bard is the only class that can instantly refill the skills of other heros besides itself, making it a good tag-along for your Striker. The Bard is the only melee hero that is unable to dual-wield weapons, due to missing Dual wield in his skill tree. Category:Heroes Category:Daggers